Silo
Silo is a former toa of gravity turned bounty-hunter who came to Mata-Nui in response to Makuta's summons. Pre-Game history Silo lived as a Ba-Matoran on an unknown island and later he became a Ba-Toa. Shortly afterwards, he lost faith in the Great Spirit and became an outcast. From that point on, Silo and his group of renegades became freelance sellswords and political assassins. He and his team were summoned to the island by Makuta, later continuing as bounty-hunters. In-Game history: Assassination attempt at Casanuva In Onu-Koro, Silo was hired by Cyrix to attack Casanuva, misinterpreting the order and attempting to assassinate him. A cave-in slowed his progress, but he tracked Casanuva and his companion the Nunonu from Onu-Koro to Le-Wahi via the Le-Koro highway. Silo ambushed the them, only to find that he had been followed himself by Damek. After a battle, Silo was finally defeated by a crossbow wound to the shoulder from Damek, and was incarcerated in Onu-Koro prison. In the prison, he was first isolated and interrogated on the identity of his employer, but gave no information. Prison Later, he met a De-Toa called Phantom and a lesterin called Danaku Ran, who he schemed to escape with after paying a guard to provide him with information on the outside world. However, he later realised that Phantom had a split personality, one half of which had no interests in escaping. After Phantom was released to fight in the Battle of Ko-Koro, Danaku and Silo were put to work mining. Danaku attacked a guard and the other prisoners, including Silo, joined in, but were overwhelmed by the guards and a strange toa of earth. Due to a head injury, Danaku lost his memories, leaving Silo to explain what was going on and formulate a plan on his own. After receiving a letter from his old teammate Rekhyt, he is told that he will be released soon, either by the Outsiders or the forces of the Mangai Pact. A prisoner, Kavala, agreed to help Silo and Danaku escape if they would go to the remains of Xa-Koro when they did, as Kavala had lived there and wanted to attack the Rockwall. Appearance and Tools Silo is clad in battle-worn and industrial-looking purple and black armour, covered in dents and scratches. He is tall, thin and wiry. His right eye is dark, with a deep scar running across his lensless mask. His working eye and heartlight are burning white. All of Silo's equipment was taken when he was imprisoned. Abilities and Traits Silo is usually cool, calm and reserved, but can turn angry quickly. He can also be cynical and sometimes unnecessarily cruel. He trusts almost nobody, but a few he trusts with his life. He has little concern for morals, and his personal motives come before anything else on his agenda. Silo is intelligent and a good planner. Silo is a skilled combatant with both throwing and melee knives, and is fast and agile. However, he is not particularly strong and tends to over-rely on his powers. Silo uses his elemental gravity in conjunction with his telekinesis, almost as if they are one single power. By changing the direction, centre, and strength of gravity (an internal force of all matter), he can enhance and better control his telekinesis (an external force that controls matter). Relationships Friends and Allies * Silo previously had a group of renegades that would be closest thing he ever had to friends. These included a toa called Rekhyt, a skakdi called Mawloc and a being called Xerex among others. They are now off-island or elsewhere on it. * Danaku Ran - an inmate * The Phantom - an inmate * Kavala - an inmate Enemies * Silo has a strong dislike of toa but mainly his enemy is whoever he has been assigned to kill, or more importantly whoever is trying to kill him. * Casanuva - the one he was hired to kill * Damek - the ussalmatoran who imprisoned Silo Quotes "You embody everything I hate about toa...your arrogance, your pride...and now your friend will pay for you weaknesses" - Silo to Casanuva "In his lifetime, Silo had learnt a lot of secrets, gained a lot of power and amassed a lot of widgets, but most of all, he had been in a lot of cells. This one was nothing special." - Narrator "His customers were the kind of people who by day were well-mannered and high-ranking beings who tended to rather dislike another certain well-mannered high-ranking being...And by night were schemers who came to him and asked it to be arranged for that certain being to accidentally trip and fall off a cliff." - Narrator Trivia * Although Silo is my "self-MOC" he doesn't actually have a model to represent him - instead, he appears in my art. * Silo was originally intended to be my main character, but ended up spending a large portion of his time in a cell, prompting me to make other characters. Category:Characters Category:Ba-Toa Category:Toa Category:Mercenaries